inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Buyo
|height=11" |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown, black and white |skin= |family= |weapons=Claws |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=1 |final act= |manga=1 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Buyo }} was Kagome Higurashi's overweight cat in modern-day Tokyo, and led to her falling through the family well into the sengoku jidai. History Buyo was the reason Kagome first found the well, since she was looking for the cat for her brother. Buyo belongs to the Higurashi family and has been part of their family for an unknown length of time, but its likely he has been a part of their family for a while. Kagome and Sōta would often give him stupid artifacts that they had been given by their grandfather and he would eat them. Personality Buyo is very lazy, like many house cats. Most of the time, he would be found on Kagome's bed sleeping or wandering around. Buyo mostly provided comic relief to the series. Physical description Buyo is an overweight Japanese bobtail cat of average height and with multi-colored fur. There are various patches of brown and black on his white fur. He has a patch of brown over his left ear stretching all the way to midback, on the bottom half of his front left leg, and one on his bottom by his tail. There are black patches in the middle of the two brown patches located on his back. He has claws, but does not always bring them out. Trivia *Inuyasha liked to play with him on the occasions when he visited Kagome's house in the modern era though Buyo apparently does not seem to enjoy it when Inuyasha gets too rough with him. Most of the time though, Buyo doesn't mind. Sōta is seen doing this as well. *Despite how Inuyasha has occasionally shown dog instincts (as he is part dog yokai) ; such as how Kagome played fetch with him or how he tried to dry himself in the same manner as an actual dog as well as sitting like a dog, Inuyasha does not seem to react much to cats as seen when he, from only his view, harmlessly plays with Buyo. *Buyo's seiyū, Ginzo Matsuo, was also the first voice of Kagome's grandfather, while his English voice actor, Richard Cox, was also the voice of Inuyasha. Media appearances *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 67 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 138 *Chapter 140 *Chapter 224 *Chapter 287 *Chapter 332 *Chapter 411 *Chapter 494 *Chapter 512 *Chapter 520 *Chapter 530 *Chapter 554 *Chapter 556 *Chapter 558 Anime *Episode 1 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 11 *Episode 20 *Episode 38 *Episode 48 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 56 *Episode 60 *Episode 62 *Episode 69 *Episode 75 *Episode 82 *Episode 89 *Episode 90 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 127 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 137 *Episode 160 *Episode 167 *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} References ca:Buyo de:Buyo es:Buyo hu:Buyo vi:Buyo zh:小蚋 Category:Animals Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Male